Disapearing Love
by heero sama
Summary: This is my first fan fic so it probably sucks...


Trowa was taking his daily shower, which usually takes 15-20mins. When suddenly a loud banging noise was heard at the door. Trowa madly left the shower, put on a towel and opened the door. "What the hell do you want!" trowa angrily questioned. "Yeeeee! My favorite pokemon shirt got dirty! I have to put it in the laundry basket right away!" Wufei squealed as he sped of into the bathroom. Wufei sighed. "I didn't think you were going to make it!" Wufei continued for a while, and then he left. Trowa finished his shower and then went for a walk. "Wufei! Do you know where trowa is?" Quatre panicky asked. "Umm. I think he went for a walk. I wouldn't talk to him though. I have my reasons." And Wufei dashed off. Back at the OZ headquarters the radars showed a mobile suit heading straight for them! "Damn it! Zechs, where are you? Gah! Fine I'll take care of it myself." A mad Lady Un said while making her way to the beam cannon. "Oh trowa, your back!" Catherine happily said while running to give him a hug. But before she could, trowa shot her. " Gasp, w-we could have b- b-been to-together." Catherine whispered wither last breath. "Don't interfere with what Quatre and I have." Trowa said while continuing on his walk. " Whimper, whimper, oh trowa where could you be?" Quatre cried, scratching trowa and his bedroom door helplessly. The door swung open. "Trowa! Is that you?" Quatre inquired. "Nono, just me, Duo." "Oh Duo, I can't find trowa anywhere. And Wufei told me not to talk to him." Whimpered Quatre and then sat on the floor. Duo sat beside him and gave him a hug to comfort him. Later that night. "Z Z Z Z Z. oh trowa."Quatre snored. "Oh Quatre. I'm so sorry I wasn't here today but I promise I'll make it up to you." Trowa kissed him on the head then cuddled up to Quatre and fell asleep. "Sniff, sniff. What's that smell? Quatre tiredly asked himself. Quatre slowly made his way to the kitchen when e saw trowa making the most delicious pancakes he had ever seen! They were chocolate with whipped cream and strawberries. " Holy crap! How did you make these?" Quatre excitedly questioned. "With the guilt of you worrying about me last night." Trowa explained. "That's so sweet." Quatre ran up to him and gave him an innocent kiss. Back at the headquarters.. " The mobile suit is heading for the left wing. Get some Virgo's and extra security!" Lady Un instructed. "Right on it." a guard answered. "Hey Duo, could you come help me destroy the OZ headquarters?" Heero requested. " I'll be right there." Duo accepted. When Trowa and Quatre finished their pancakes they made their way to the beach. It was a good day to go because it was very sunny. They first lay in the sun to get a tan, then went for a swim. When they got out it was pretty dark so they packed their stuff and left. Mean while at the gundams' house.. "Z Z Z Z." trowa and Quatre slept. "I'll g-get my revenge Trowa Barton." A strange masked girl whispered. She then took three knives from her belt and stabbed him in his head, chest and slashed him in the throat. The strange girl then ran away. That morning the bed was all clean, but no Trowa. Quatre then looked closer and saw a note stating: Go to the living room and look on the wall. " Aww. He must be asking me to marry him!"(Cute ^_^) Quatre dozed of for a moment and then ran downstairs. "GAHHH!" Quatre screamed in shock. "T- this has to be some kind of sick dream!" Quatre decided to believe. He shook his head for a while crying his eyes out. "NOOOO! Why him?" Quatre stated more hurt then ever. He then ran to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife he could find. He ran to Trowa and stabbed himself. " I-I'll be w-with you s-s-soon." Quatre trailed of and he fell to his feet. With all of this commotion Wufei woke up. " What the hell's all that noise?" Wufei questioned as he stomped downstairs. "OMG!" Wufei passed out, probably traumatized by the scene. But who wouldn't? He saw Trowa pinned to a wall with knifes and Quatre lying on the ground with a knife in his heart. 


End file.
